Roner
Roner, Bewly aka Lt. Roner, Roner, Engineer Roner, aka Mr. Roner Union Citizen , Race affiliation : Daoine . Born on Arsenal II in 5028 Like the Holdians , the Daoine have adopted the habit of being called Mister (or Miss) (Mister + last name) and Bewly is usually known as Mr. Roner. His father, Wesy Roner was a high military officer in the Daoine Defense Forces before the Daoine became Union members. Wesy Roner was part of a Daoine delegation visiting the USS Devastator in 5019 and witnessed a midshipmen exercise that culminated in a show fight between Har-Hi and Eric Olafson . Unlike Holdian females, Daoine females have not participated in any activities outside Daoine affairs where they are the ruling gender. (something that is changing slowly and only recently) His mother, Ayii Roner is one of the first Daoine females who went through Union school , served as a Union Court clerk on the Daoine home world for 22 month and then followed her husband to Arsenal II where he acted as Daoine military integration officer. Bewly was born on Arsenal II and never had any other wish than joining the Union Fleet and an officer. He was a good student Union School. At his graduation in 5043 the first USS Tigershark stories surfaced and part of these stories were the exploits of Mr. Warner , a Holdian Engineer. Warner became a celebrity and inspiration for Holdians and Daoine alike. Bewly decided to become an engineer as well. He was accepted at the Academy in 5044 where he met Mangar Princess and the others that later became the core crew of the USS Discovery . In 5044, the Academy had adopted a new program based on the “Olafson Gang example ” and with elements of Admiral Stahl's habit of picking and matching successful individuals1 and teams. Cadet and later Midshipmen teams were no longer separated and remained together in a configuration called Nine + one ( Nine Specialists and a Leader). Bewly and his friends were transferred to the USS Devastator for their final officer education process as a Midshipmen team ( the Princess Party ). After graduation the team was split up to individual assignments and postings. Bewly remained aboard the USS Devastator assigned to the Engineering department until 5049 . Was promoted to second Lieutenant and received a transfer to Advanced Engineering School at Arsenal XII . He achieved the coveted Fleet Engineering Proficiency rating ENG 2 and was promoted to Full Lieutenant . In 5050 he received transfer orders to become the Chief engineer of a new HALD explorer , the USS Discovery under the Command of Captain Princess . Bewly is a typical Daoine, he stands 155 cm tall. He is a LDRS – NiOX breather and tolerates average temperatures and standard gravitation. He is well known for his habit of eating pretty much everything that “smells right”. While this is perfectly normal for Daoine, it is often considered disgusting by others (especially by his Ebony Elfin friend). Bewly has a deep friendship relation to all his team mates, but Paymona Legion , the Andorian Devil is deeply in love with him. He developed the habit of smoking Cigars and while he eats even the cigar butts, his favorite food are Terran Macadamia nuts . 1 Bewly and his team mates were picked and put together by the Immortal Admiral. Category:Minor Characters Category:People